SSBB Fairy Tales
by PitFTW
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of your favorite fairy tales with the characters of SSBB. Plenty of pairings and NO YAOI!
1. Link

Link

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or this fairy tale. This story is based upon "Cinderella" by The Brothers Grimm. This is the male version in which Link is the peasant and Zelda is the princess at the ball. Zelink**

**The cast**

**Main Character: Link**

**Princess: Zelda**

**Stepbrothers: Bowser and Wario**

**Step Father: Ganondorf**

**Guardian Angel: Pit**

**Mouse: Pikachu**

Once upon a time there was a woman, a widow who took for her second husband, a very proud man. This husband, named Ganondorf, had two sons as proud as himself. These two sons were named Bowser and Wario. His wife had one son who was brave and noble as his own father had been. Ganondorf hated his young step son because his noble ways and the kindness of his heart, which was shone in his handsome face, made the ill manners and frowning of his own sons appear as disagreeable and ugly as they truly were. So he set him to do all the meanest work of the household. The young man tended to the goats, cooked, and cleaned the whole house. He wore only shabby clothes and slept in a bare garret.

His name was Link. He was as brave and noble as the day was long. His greatest skills were sword fighting, archery, and playing the ocarina, a type of flute that had been long forgotten.

Now it happened that the Princess Zelda made up her mind to give a ball and to invite every young man in the kingdom. There was to be dancing for two evenings and the supper and entertainment were to be of a very splendid kind.

Link's step brothers were invited and very proud they were. They talked of the smart clothes they would wear and the grand folk they would meet at the palace.

When the great day came, Link was busy from morning 'till evening, helping his step brothers to get ready for the ball. He ironed their clothes, poured on their cologne, arranged their bouquets of flowers, and even put on their boots.

As he did so, they teased him to amuse themselves.

At last the brothers were ready and with their father, left for the palace. When they were gone, Link was left alone. He sat on a small chair and dreamed of the ball.

When he looked up, he saw standing before her a young man in a white toga and a halo atop his head holding a golden bow. Link was quite surprised. He fell out of his chair. This was his Guardian Angel, whose name was Pit.

"I know what you want," said Pit, "You wish to go to the ball at the palace."

"Indeed I do, O Angel of Light," Link replied.

"Go fetch me a large mouse for which would become your horse," Pit commanded, "Bring it before me."

Away went Link and very soon, he came back cradling a large yellow mouse.

At the touch of Pit's hand, the mouse became a grand chestnut horse with a beautiful gold saddle. With a wave of his hand, Pit replaced Link's simple clothing with green garments of an ancient Hero. On his feet were brown leather boots and he held a mighty sword on his back. As a final parting gift, Pit gave Link a beautiful blue ocarina with the triforce carved onto the mouthpiece.

"Beware!" warned the angel, "You must leave the ball before the clock strikes twelve, for your things will cease to exist!"

Link mounted the horse and rode off with a great cry into the night. As he entered the ball, the musicians ceased playing and the dancers stopped dancing. While all gazed upon the heroic young man, he made his way to the thrones and bowed before the princess.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Princess Zelda took Link's hand and stayed by his side for the whole night. Indeed her mind was so taken with him that she forgot to greet any other guests. While Link was talking to his step brothers who did not know it was him, the clock chimed a quarter before twelve. Link rose and after bowing to the company, left the ball. Then, he thanked his guardian angel for his kindness which had given him so much happiness and asked to go to the ball again on the next evening when the princess had specially begged him to come. At this moment, there was a knock at the door. The angel and the clothes vanished, as suddenly as they had appeared. Link drew back the bolt and let his step father and step brothers in.

As he helped them out with their clothes, Link's step brothers couldn't stop talking of the heroic young man who had been at the ball.

On the next evening, the step brothers again went to the palace. Link went as well after they left, in a more heroic outfit than before. This time, Link took Princess Zelda out on the balcony and played a beautiful tune on his ocarina. He was so involved that he lost track of time.

He thought it not yet eleven when the clock struck twelve. He started in fright and fled from the ball as swiftly as a deer. This princess ran after him, but she couldn't catch him. All she could find of him was the beautiful blue ocarina lying on the staircase.

The next morning, folk were roused by the sound of trumpets. And through the streets of the town, came the royal chamberlain with guards and an attendant carrying the little ocarina upon a velvet cushion. He bade all the young men in the kingdom to try to play the little tune the young man from the ball had played the night before.

Link's step brothers were desperate to play the instrument. But though they squinted and puffed and made sputtering noises, they were unable to make a sound come out of the ocarina. Then, the royal chamberlain inquired weather there were any other young men in the house.

"Only Link," said Bowser.

"Of course he can't play such a petty instrument," said Wario.

"Let him be brought here," said the chamberlain.

So Link was sent for and after he settled down in a chair, the royal chamberlain gave him the ocarina. Link raised the little instrument to his lips and played the beautiful song he had played for Zelda so long ago. At this moment, Pit appeared and changed Link's poor garments into a splendid green tunic. And then, everyone saw that he was indeed the handsome hero that the princess loved.

The step brothers fell at Link's feet and begged forgiveness. Link freely forgave them and asked them to try to accept him as king.

Then he was taken to the palace where he was met with great joy and married Princess Zelda. As king, he ruled justly and well. And they all lived happily ever after.


	2. The Swineherd

The Swineherd

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or this fairy tale. This story contains anti PitxNana towards the end. This fairy tale is based upon "The Swineherd" by Hans Christian Andersen.**

**The cast**

**Prince/ Swineherd: Pit**

**Princess: Nana**

**Emperor: Marth**

**Ladies in waiting: Peach, Samus, and Zelda**

**Knight: Link**

Once upon a time lived a young prince who went by the name of Prince Pit. His kingdom was very small, but it was large enough to enable him to marry, and marry he would. It was rather bold of him that he went and asked the emperor's daughter, Princess Nana. He ventured to do so, for his name was known far and wide. There were hundreds of princesses who would have gladly accepted him, but would she do so? Now we shall see.

On the grave of the prince's father grew a fire flower tree, the most beautiful of its kind. It bloomed only once in five years and then it had one single flower upon it, but what a flower! It had such a strong flame that one instantly forgot all sorrow and grief when one saw it. He had also a bow of gold which could shoot blue arrows of light and doubled as a superior blade. This flower and bow he wished to give to the princess and therefore both were put into large silver cases and sent to her.

Emperor Marth ordered these gifts to be carried into the great hall where Princess Nana was playing "Visitors are coming" with her ladies in waiting. When she saw the silver cases with the presents therein, she clapped her hands for joy.

"I wish it were a little pussycat," she said, but then the fire flower was unpacked.

"Oh, how nicely it is made!" exclaimed Lady Peach.

"It is more than nice," said the emperor, "It is charming."

Princess Nana touched it and nearly began to cry. "For shame, Father! It is not artificial!"

"For shame, it is natural!" cried Lady Samus.

"Let us first see what the other case contains before we are angry," said Emperor Marth.

Then, the golden bow was taken out. It shone so beautifully no one could possibly say anything unkind about it.

"_Superbe, charmant!" _said Lady Zelda for she prattled French more than the others.

"How much this great weapon reminds me of the mighty Blade of Evil's Bane," said Sir Link, "It has exactly the same beauty, the same power!"

"You are right," said the emperor, "Surely it must not be natural."

"Yes, certainly it is natural," replied those who brought the gifts.

"Then give it to Sir Link," said Princess Nana. She then refused to see the prince.

But Prince Pit was not discouraged. He painted his face, put on common clothes, pulled his cap over his forehead, and came back.

"Good day, emperor," he said, "Could you not give me some employment at the court?"

"There are so many," replied Emperor Marth, "Who apply for places that for the present I have vacancy. But I will remember you. But wait a moment! It just comes into my mind, I require someone to look after my pigs for I have a great many."

Thus Prince Pit was appointed imperial swineherd, and as such he lived in a wretchedly small room near the pigsty. There, he worked all day long and when it was night. He had made a lovely mirror. It had a golden rim and when one touched it, it played the loveliest little tune:

"_A jolly old sow once lived in a sty,_

_Three little piggies had she…"_

The mirror also doubled as a shield for whatever was thrown at it was immediately reflected back. But what was most wonderful was that it was so crystal clear that when one looked into it, they were able to see a reflection of their true self. If the person had an evil heart, they would be portrayed as a horrific monster, but if the person had a heart of gold, they would be seen as the most beautiful thing in the world.

This was indeed much more remarkable than the fire flower. When the princess and her ladies passed by and heard the tune, she stopped and looked quite pleased, for she could also play it- in fact, it was the only song she could play and she played it with one finger.

"That is the tune I know!" Princess Nana exclaimed, "He must be a well educated swineherd. Go ask him how much the instrument is!"

It was Lady Peach who had to go and ask, but first she put on clogs.

"What will you take for the mirror?" she asked.

"I will have ten kisses from the princess," replied Pit.

"God forbid!" Lady Peach exclaimed.

"Well I cannot sell it for less," answered the swineherd.

"What did he say?" Princess Nana demanded.

"He demands ten kisses from you, no less," responded Lady Peach.

"Ask him if he will be contented with ten kisses from Lady Zelda," ordered the princess.

"No thank you," was the reply, "Ten kisses from Princess Nana, or I keep my mirror."

"This is tiresome," she said at last, "You may have you ten kisses, but my ladies must stand in front of me so no one would see."

Her ladies placed themselves in front of her and spread out their dresses. With this done, the princess gave the swineherd ten kisses and received the mirror in return.

That was a pleasure! Day and night the mirror was used. There was not a single person in the whole town that had not seen their true self in the mirror. The ladies danced and clapped their hands with joy.

"We know who is vile and who is sweet. We know who should be trusted and shouldn't. Oh, how interesting!"

"Very interesting indeed," Princess Nana agreed, "But you must not betray me, for I am the emperor's daughter."

"Of course not," Lady Samus said.

Pit the swineherd- that is to say Prince Pit, but they did not know otherwise than he was a real swineherd- did not waste a single day without doing something. He made a pair of snow white wings which allowed the user to fly as high as the highest cloud.

"But that is _superbe_," said the princess passing by. "I have never seen a more beautiful invention. Go down and ask him what the wings costs, but I shall not kiss him again.

It was Lady Zelda who had gone to ask him. "He will have a hundred kisses from the princess."

"I believe he is mad!" Princess Nana exclaimed, "But one must encourage art. Tell him I shall give him ten kisses, as I did the other day; the remainder Lady Samus will give to him."

"But I do not wish to kiss him," Lady Samus complained.

"This is nonsense!" said the princess, "If I can kiss him, you can do it as well! Remember that I give you food and employment."

Lady Zelda had to go down once more.

"A hundred kisses from the princess!" said the swineherd, "Or everybody keeps his own."

"Place yourselves before me," ordered the princess.

They did as they were bidden and the princess kissed him.

"I wonder what the crowd near the pigsty means," said Emperor Marth who had just come out on his balcony. He rubbed his eyes and squinted in the bright daylight.

"The ladies of the court are up to some mischief," he murmured, "I shall have to go down and see."

He put on his boots and headed down to the pigsty. When he had come down into the courtyard, he walked quite softly. The ladies were so engaged in counting the kisses that all should be fair, that they did not notice the emperor. He raised himself on tip to.

"What does this mean?" he questioned when he saw that his daughter was kissing the swineherd. Then he hit their heads with his shoe just as the young swineherd received the 68th kiss.

"Go out of my sight!" said the enraged emperor. And both the princess and the swineherd were banished from the empire.

There she stood and cried while the swineherd scolded her. And the rain came down in torrents.

"Alas! Unfortunate creature that I am!" wailed Princess Nana, "I wish I had accepted Prince Pit! Oh how wretched I am!"

The swineherd went behind a tree, wiped his face, threw off his poor attire, and stepped forth in his princely garments. He looked so mighty that the princess could not help bowing to him.

"I have learned to despise you!" Prince Pit announced, "You refused an honest prince. You did not appreciate the fire flower and the golden bow. But you did not mind kissing a swineherd for his toys. You have no one but yourself to blame!"

And then he returned to his kingdom and left her behind. She could now sing at her leisure:

"_A jolly old sow once lived in a sty,_

_Three little piggies had she…"_


	3. The Dancing Princesses

The Dancing Princesses

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or this fairy tale. This is a story based off the "12 Dancing Princesses" by Hans Christian Andersen. IkexZelda. Sort of Zelink, MarthxSamus, and PitxPeach.**

**The cast**

**Princesses (in order from oldest to youngest): Zelda, Samus, and Peach**

**Enchanted Princes: Link, Marth, and Pit**

**Brave Knight: Ike**

**King: Roy**

There once was a great king named King Roy who had three beautiful daughters. Every night he would put the princesses to bed and bolt the door shut when he left. In the morning, he would find the princesses sound asleep in bed, but their shoes would always be worn out as if they had been dancing all night.

"Whosoever is able to find out what my daughters do every night as the kingdom sleeps shall have his choice of my daughters for a wife and shall inherit my kingdom when I die!" he proclaimed, "However, if one cannot find out what is happening in three nights, one must forfeit his life!"

Now it happened that a king's son heard this proclamation and immediately set forth to King Roy's palace. He was led to the princesses' chamber where a bed was set up for him. Zelda, the eldest princess, walked in and gave him a small cake and a drink. The young prince fell asleep soon afterwards and didn't wake up 'till morning, long after the princesses had finished their business which left their shoes worn out. This happened for two more nights and the king's son lost his head. Many more died attempting this deed.

One day, a brave knight who went by the name of Sir Ike happened to pass by the palace. An old woman noticed him longingly staring up at the palace window where the Princess Zelda sat sewing.

"Why, may I ask, do you stare so desperately at yonder window?" the old woman asked.

"Alas," answered the knight, "I have fallen in love with Princess Zelda, but I have no hope of winning her."

"Do not despair," the old woman said, "Go into the palace and undertake the king's test. Eat as much as you wish, but drink nothing the princesses give you. Pretend to sleep soon afterwards and observe the princesses. Once they begin what they are to do, put on this cape of invisibility and follow them."

With that, the old woman handed Sir Ike a blood red cape and disappeared. It dawned on the young knight that he was talking to a good fairy. He placed the cape on his shoulders and boldly walked into the palace. He was brought into the princesses' room and given a bed to sleep in.

Not long after, Princess Zelda walked into the room. Ike's heart fluttered at the sight of the lovely girl. She gave him a sweet cake and a golden goblet of liquid. Unknown to anyone who drank from it, it was filled with a powerful sleeping potion that the princesses used to their advantage. When the princess left, Ike ate the cake, but dumped the sleeping potion out the window. He then made himself comfortable on the pillows and pretended to sleep.

"Is it time?" asked the middle princess, Princess Samus.

The youngest princess, Princess Peach popped her head into the room. Upon hearing a snore from the knight, she excitedly allowed her two sisters in. Upon passing the seemingly sleeping young man, Princess Zelda felt a pang in her heart for she knew that the death of this handsome knight was near.

Princess Zelda did a special dance technique in the center of a large tiled rose. Ike opened one of his eyes just enough to catch the floor opening up and the princesses entering a new world. Ike wrapped his cape around himself and set to follow the lovely girls, invisible to them.

In this world, they passed a forest of silver trees. Ike broke off a branch and pocketed it. The snapping noise worried Princess Peach, but she said nothing. Not long after, they passed a forest of gold trees. Ike once again broke off a branch and pocketed it. This time, Princess Peach lagged behind the others because she kept looking over her shoulder.

"Keep up!" Princess Samus commanded, "If we lose you, there is no coming back!"

Princess Peach immediately swallowed her fear and caught up with her sisters. Sir Ike thought of what fun this was and tugged on the hem of her dress.

"Someone has just tugged on my dress!" Peach screamed aloud.

"You are just imagining it," Princess Zelda scorned.

It wasn't long until they passed a final forest, a forest of diamond. Sir Ike broke off a twig here as well and pocketed it. The snapping noise caused Princess Peach to yelp out in fear. Her sisters scolded her and they continued their walk.

They soon came to a crystal lake where a golden boat awaited them. Sir Ike very much wanted to sit next to Princess Zelda, but he was forced to sit next to Peach instead. Peach couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone next to her, though there seemed to be no one there.

The golden boat brought them to a great palace where a ball was being held. Three princes immediately ran down to the golden boat and helped the princesses out. These princes were enchanted, taken away from their kingdoms and cursed by a witch to do the princesses' bidding when they came to this land.

"How was your trip, Your Highnesses?" inquired the green clad prince.

"Very fine, thank you," answered Princess Zelda, taking his hand.

"You look quite nice tonight," commented the blue haired prince.

Princess Samus took his hand. "Why, thank you, my dear prince."

The final prince had the look of a little boy without a care in the world. However, his face was twisted in worry when he saw Princess Peach.

"You seem worried tonight," he commented.

"It's nothing," she said, grabbing his hand, "Let's dance."

And so they danced 'till the wee hours of the morning. When no one was looking, Sir Ike took a golden goblet from the huge supper table and hid it beneath his cloak. After a long time, the princesses had to leave. They bade goodbye to their princes and set off for home. They were so tired they simply collapsed in bed, not even caring to glance at Sir Ike's bed where the knight no longer lay.

The next morning, Ike brought the three twigs and golden goblet to King Roy. He told the story of the strange land and the enchanted princes. When he was finished, the king called his daughters in and asked if it was true.

Upon seeing the twigs and goblet, the princesses knew they were caught. The king then asked which of the three princesses Sir Ike wished to marry.

"Give me the eldest if she wishes to have me," he answered.

Princess Zelda rose in her chair. "I accept your offer, Sir Ike." She had fallen in love with him during this time.

The wedding was celebrated with great joy and splendor. Ike became a great king and Zelda became a loving queen.

And what of the three princes do you ask? They returned to their kingdoms and the two younger princes married their princesses in turn. The eldest prince married a princess from a far off kingdom, Princess Midna. The four kingdoms of King Ike, King Link, King Marth, and King Pit became great allies. And they all lived happily ever after.

**Okay, I'll be on a 10 day vacation, so I can't post for a while. I am open to all couples, so send in your choices! I personally favorite Zelink, PitxPeach, PitxSamus, MarthxPeach and MarthxSamus. Please review! **


	4. The Clever Prince

The Clever Prince

**Yay! I'm back! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or this fairy tale. This is based off of "The Clever Prince" by Kate Douglas Wiggin and Nora Archibald Smith. PitxSamus, IkexLyn**

**The cast**

**Prince: Pit**

**Maiden: Samus**

**Swordsman: Ike**

**His Wife: Lyn**

**King: Marth**

**Royal Courier: Link**

Once upon a time, there was a youthful prince named Pit. He was so wonderfully handsome that no one had seen his like. He knew this and was very glad of it. Everybody said that he was as clever as he was handsome, and that no one could be compared to him. Of this he was quite convinced, and he made a solemn vow that he would never take any woman to wife unless she was as handsome and nearly as clever as he was himself. If he could find such a paragon he would marry her.

There were many beautiful maidens in the land, but they were not the cleverest. There were also many maidens who were clever enough, but they were not the fairest. This much is certain, Prince Pit found no girl who combined in her person half enough good looks and wit to suit him. He was now of an age where he and his father, King Marth, and their faithful subjects were all of opinion that he ought to get married; but, as we have seen, because of the vow he made, there was not a maiden in the land to whom he could pay his addresses.

So he determined to journey to other countries, and to travel incognito and unattended. He wanted to see things for himself and to have no one with him who could reveal anything about him. He travelled far and wide, from one land to another, but it fared him aborad as it fared him at home. He could find no girl beautiful enough for him or clever enough for him; much less could he find one who laid claim to the possession of both beauty and brains. Once more, he felt his quest to be in vain and turned homeward.

One day, he was riding through a wood. He rode and rode, still he could not get to the end of the forest. Noon came, and still he could not see the way out of it. He had completely lost his way. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going, or where he should find shelter for the night, and food and rest for himself and his horse. They were both tired out.

At last he saw a small cloud of blue smoke rising amid the green trees, and riding toward it he soon came to a little cottage, very poor and mean- looking. But he was glad enough, for here at least he should find somebody. He got off his horse and knocked at the door. A poor swordsman, who went by the name of Ike, opened it. His wife, Lyn also stepped forward.

"Alas, what brings such a fine young knight to our poor home?" asked Ike.

"I have lost my way," Pit replied, "Please; I am in need of food and shelter and have been wandering in these woods all day long. Pray allow me to stay here for the night."

At first they said they were not the sort of people to receive such grand gentlefolk. It was easy to see they wanted to get rid of him.

"Please," the young prince begged, "Neither I nor my horse can hold out much longer. We absolutely need rest and a night's lodging."

"Very well," Lyn said, "But I am afraid you must put up with our poor belongings and food."

Prince Pit's horse was placed in an old shed where the poor beast was given water and hay. The cottage itself consisted of one little room which was both dark and low. He sat down on a wooden bench and began to talk to his hosts.

"Tell me, do you live here all alone?"

"Yes," Ike answered, "There is no one else in this house, nor are there any other houses for miles around. We manage to make a living out of our goat and cow. I also occasionally sell the skins of animals for a small sum of money."

Then the prince was given his supper, the best the house could afford- a crust of dry bread and a bowl of milk. The couple then fetched a wisp of straw and spread it out on the floor, intending to sleep upon it- they had one bed, but they wished to give it up to their grand guest. But Prince Pit would not hear of such a thing.

"You should lie upon your own bed, whilst I lie upon the straw," he said. And so the sleeping arrangements became as he wished.

It was quite a different sort of couch from the one he was accustomed to, but he was thoroughly tired out so he soon fell asleep. He dreamed of all the beautiful maidens who were not clever enough and all of the clever maidens who were not beautiful enough. And so he slept sweetly until the break of dawn.

When he woke, his limbs were quite stiff from lying on so hard a bed. Twist and turn as he might, he could not get to sleep again. Presently, he heard something stirring in the little loft overhead. He thought it might be rats, or mice, or perhaps a cat. Yes, it was certainly a cat. But a little while after, he heard a whirling sound, exactly like that of a spinning wheel. Then he heard singing.

"That cannot be a cat," he said, "Nor can it be the songs of the birds in the woods."

The sound was a woman's sweet voice keeping in time with the whirling of the wheel. So sweet a song he had never heard before. He sprang to his feet, rubbed hi eyes, pricked up his ears, and at the same moment, the couple got up as well.

"Who is it up there in the loft above? Who is the woman who sings and spins at the break of day?" he demanded.

"N-no," Lyn stuttered, "There is no one else in the house!"

"Nay!" said Prince Pit, "It is no use trying to make me believe that. I prefer believing in what I have heard with my own ears. And you may as well tell me the plain truth, for I am determined to learn it one way or another."

"Very well," Ike told him, "You are quite right, there is someone else in this house. She is our daughter, Samus, who resides in her little room in the loft. We are so afraid that someone would see her and want to take her away from us, for we shall indeed miss her sadly."

"She earns a few pence through her spinning and weaving," Lyn added, "Who else would be there to take care of us as we enter our old age? Without her, we would soon be no longer able to look after ourselves very well."

"I have heard her and now I wish to see her," Prince Pit announced, "I am no man or woman eater, so far as he knew."

Therefore, they allowed him to see their daughter. Ike went to call her and she came running down, tripping along clad in mean attire so blithe and fair. When she saw the handsome young man, she blushed a rosy red and the prince was thunderstruck as he looked upon her. Never had he seen anything half as lovely as she was. He was utterly at a lost for words. In all his travels, he had seen no one to be compared with her. This poor peasant's girl was far more beautiful than all the princesses and grand ladies he had ever met. He could not picture to himself anything more lovely. But a poor beggar made such as she was he would not even dream of making her his wife.

So he turned resolutely away and at once bestirred himself with getting his horse ready to start. He did not allow himself so much as to look at her again. But when he was in the saddle just setting off, as he nodded goodbye to Ike and Lyn to whom he had given a broad gold piece for his night's lodging and who now were bowing before him, he could not help but give a side glance to where Samus stood gazing at him with striking blue eyes. And of course, he was obliged to lift his hat in a fond farewell. As she returned his greeting with downcast eyes and a blushing face, the prince felt as if his heart was in his mouth. The lovely eyes looked up once more as he galloped off and they followed him until he was out of sight. And not only did they follow him thus far, but long after he had left both house and wood far behind, those beautiful eyes still haunted him.

As he rode along, he said to himself, "yes, she's beautiful and more than beautiful enough for me, but I also vowed that she whom I marry must be as clever or nearly as clever as I am. That of course, she cannot be."

He marked well where the little cottage stood and soon he reached the road he knew well, for the wild wood lay on the very border of his own land. He rode straight home to King Marth's castle and told him that he had not yet found anyone that can be considered his equal.

King Marth was much vexed upon hearing this, but he was so certain of his son's exceeding cleverness that he had no doubt matters were exactly as the prince represented. He had but one wish to see his son married before closing his eyes forever and he had such faith in his son that he knew Prince Pit's choice of a wife would be a wise one.

So now the prince was at home once more, surrounded by all the good things imaginable and yet he knew not one moment's content. Lord Link, his favourite royal courtier noticed this behaviour and asked him what was wrong.

"Alas," he answered, "I cannot help but think non stop about a fair maiden in a poor cottage in the woods. Though I wish to make her my wife, I am bound by my vow of only marrying a woman nearly as clever as me."

"Perhaps you must devise a test for her cleverness," suggested Link, "Should she pass this test would prove if she is half as clever as yourself."

"A brilliant idea!" Prince Pit exclaimed, "I shall write her a letter!"

And so he sat down and began writing a letter to the young maiden in the woods. He enclosed two skeins of silk and bid her to make bed curtains for set off at once with the letter in hand. The royal courtier returned the same evening with a letter from Samus, and in it lay two tiny splinters of wood. The maiden had written that if out of these bits of wood, he would make her a loom, she would weave him the curtains he had ordered.

After this, Prince Pit could no longer doubt that she was quite as clever as he was and now he felt bound to perform the vow he had made, which was just what he most wished to do. So he rode forth with all his royal train to the cottage in the wild wood. He told the couple that he came to woo their daughter to be his bride if she was willing, which she indeed was. The swordsman and his wife were very downhearted at the parting of their only child, but they did not wish to stand in the way of her happiness. They gave their consent.

The wedding was celebrated and Samus became a wise and loving queen. They all lived happily ever after.


	5. The Zora and Link

The Zora and Link

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or this story. This is based off of the tale "The Mermaid and the Boy" by Andrew Lang. Zelink and RoyxPeach**

**The cast**

**Prince: Link**

**Zora: Ruto**

**Princess: Zelda**

**King: Roy**

**Queen: Peach**

**Fox: Fox**

**Wolf: Wolf**

**Bird: Falco**

**Other King: Pit**

**Two knights: Ike and Marth**

**Lady in Waiting: Samus**

**Black Knight: Ganondorf**

Long ago, there lived a king named King Roy. He ruled over a country by the sea. When he had been married to Queen Peach for about a year, some of his subjects inhabited a distant group of islands revolted against his laws and it became needful of him to leave his wife and to go in person to settle the dispute. Poor Queen Peach feared that some ill would come of it and begged her husband to stay at home, but he told her that nobody could do his work for him. The next morning, the sails were spread and the king started on his voyage.

The vessel had not gone very far when it ran upon a rock and stuck so fast that the strength of the whole crew could not get it off again. To make matters worse, the wind was rising, too, and it was quite plain that in a few hours the ship would be dashed to pieces and everybody would be drowned, when suddenly the form of Ruto the zora princess was seen dancing in the waves.

"There is only one way to free yourselves," she said to King Roy, "and that is to give me your solemn word that you will deliver to me the first child that is born to you."

The young king hesitated at the proposal. He hoped that someday he might have children in his home, and the thought that he must yield up the heir to his crown was very bitter to him; but just then a huge wave broke with great force on the ship's side, and his men fell to their knees and entreated him to save them.

"Very well," King Roy sighed, "I accept your offer in exchange for my first child."

With that done, a wave lifted the vessel out to sea once more.

The affair at the islands took longer to settle than the king had expected, and some months passed away before he returned to his palace. In his absence a son had been born to him and given the name Link. So great was his joy that he quite forgot about the zora and the price he paid for the safety of his ship. But as the years went on, the baby grew into a noble young man and the remembrance came back. One day, he told his wife the whole story. From that day on, every moment of happiness in their lives were ruined. Every moment, the expected to see him snatched away right before their very eyes.

At last the king felt that his state of things could not continue and he said to his wife, "After all, the most foolish thing in the world one can do is keep Link here in exactly the place in which Ruto shall seek him. Let us give him food and send him on his travels, and perhaps, if the zora ever comes to seek him, she may be content with another child." The queen agreed that his was the best way.

So Link was called and his parents told him the story of the voyage. The young prince listened intently and was delighted to think he would go away all by himself to see the world. He was not in the least frightened, for although he was now eighteen, he had scarily allowed to walk alone in the gardens. He took his green tunic and hat, putting it on instead of a scarlet cloak. While he refused a beautiful bag which the Queen Peach offered him to hold his food, he did bring a leather knapsack and a glorious sword and shield. Then he bade farewell and went his way.

All through the day he walked, watching with interest the birds and animals. But as evening drew on he became tired and looked about as he walked for some place where he could sleep. At length he reached a soft mossy bank under a tree and was just about to stretch himself out when he saw a huge fox. Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, he readied for it to attack.

"What are you doing here?" the fox asked, glaring fiercely at the boy.

"I am flying from the mermaid," Link answered in a quaking voice.

"Give me some food then," the fox commanded, "It is past my suppertime and I am very hungry."

Link was so thankful that the fox did not wish to harm him that he gladly picked up his knapsack and held out some bread and a flask of wine.

"I feel better now," the fox said when every last crumb was gone, "so now I shall go to sleep on this nice soft moss. If you like, you can lie down beside me." So the boy and the fox slept soundly side by side till the sun rose.

"I must be off now," remarked the fox, "But cut off the tip of my ear and keep it carefully. If you are in any danger just wish yourself to be a fox and you will become one on the spot. One good turn deserves another you know."

Link thanked him and did just that. The two bade each other farewell and went their separate ways.

_I wonder how it feels to be a fox,_ the young prince thought after he had gone a little way. He took out the tip of the ear and wished with all his might. At once, he became a handsome fox with a bushy auburn tail.

"I like being a fox very much," he said to himself as he trotted gaily down the road. After a while, he got tired of being a fox and wished himself a man again. In a twinkling of an eye, he was back to human form. Then he found a sleeping place in some dry ferns.

But before he had time to close his eyes, he heard a fearful howl. The young man rose and turned his head just in time to see a huge grey wolf coming out of the forest.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the wolf.

"I am flying from Ruto the zora," answered the prince. But the wolf took no interest in the zora and only said: "I am hungry. Give me something to eat."

And so the boy and the wolf shared a meal of bread and wine. But the wolf, who had never been taught manners, hogged most of the meal. When he was quite finished, he got up and stretched himself.

"You have a comfortable looking be there," he observed, "I shall use it, but you may squeeze in beside me if you wish." Such was the sleeping arrangements for the night.

"I must go now," said the wolf the next morning, "But fist cut the tip of my ear and when you are in any danger, merely wish yourself a wolf. One good turn deserves another you know." This Link did gladly and both went on their way.

_I wonder how it feels to be a wolf,_ he thought to himself. He took out the ear tip and wished himself a wolf. Lo and behold, a great wolf stood in his place. For the rest of the day, he remained a wolf, but as evening came, he wished himself a man again.

He was much too tired to do anything else, but sleep, so he threw himself under a tree. Suddenly, he felt the beak of a bird pecking at his forehead. When he looked up, the blue bird flew onto his knee.

"What are you doing here?" the bird chirped angrily, "At your age, you should be at home with a wife!"

"I am running away from the zora," replied Link, but the bird, like the bear and the fox before him had no interest in the lad's troubles and merely said, "Give me something to eat."

Link took out his last loaf and flask of wine and shared it with the bird. When it was all finished, the two slept side by side.

"Take a single feather from my wing," said he the next day, "and if you happen upon danger, wish yourself a bird. One good turn deserves another, you know. Farewell and thank you for your supper."

And the bird departed after the young adventurer plucked a feather from his wing.

_It must feel quite different to be a bird, _he thought. He then took out the feather and wished himself a bird. He then continued his journey as a beautiful blue bird. It was late in the afternoon when Link fancied he saw a vast heap of stones a long way off and he flew straight towards it. But when he reached the gates he saw that it was really a great town so he wished himself into his own shape and entered the town.

He found the palace and went boldly inside where the nobles and ladies of the court were gossiping and dining.

"May I ask what is going on?" he asked two nearby knights.

"King Pit's daughter, the princess Zelda, is his only child. She has such a hatred to men that she would never suffer one to enter her chambers," one knight, whose name was Marth answered.

"Though the king has pictures of the most beautiful princes in the world painted for her, she would not even allowed the pictures to be brought in," added the second knight, who went by the name Ike.

"It is late," remarked Samus, the princess's favourite lady in waiting remarked, "I must go to my mistress." And turning to one of the lackeys, she bade him find a bed for Link.

"That is not necessary," answered the prince, "this bench is good enough for me." And when the hall was empty he lay down for a few minutes. But as soon as everything was quiet, he took out the feather and wished himself a bird. In this shape, he flew into Princess Zelda's bedroom window. There, he turned himself a man again.

At this dreadful sight, the princess, who was broad awake, screamed "A man! A man!" But when Sir Ike and Sir Marth entered the room, there was only a little bird sitting upon the window sill. The looked under the bed and behind the curtains before coming to the conclusion that the princess had had a bad dream and bowed themselves out. The door had scarcely closed when the bird disappeared and Link took its place.

"I knew there was a man in here somewhere!" cried the princess and she screamed more loudly than before. Her shrieks brought back the two knights, but although they looked in all kinds of places, no man was to be seen.

"He was here a moment ago!"

The two knights dared not to contradict her.

"Perhaps her highness has one mad," remarked Sir Marth when they exited the room.

"Then we shall let her scream all she wants. We will take no notice," Sir Ike declared.

Now Zelda saw clearly what they were thinking. When she beheld the prince standing before her a third time, she did not scream. She only looked on in terror.

"Do not be afraid," Prince Link said, "I shall not hurt you." He proceeded to praise her about everything she owned till the princess's anger softened and she answered him with gentle words. Indeed they soon became so friendly that she vowed she would marry no one else. She confided in him that King Pit would be off to war in three days, leaving his golden bow and mirror shield in her room. If any man could find it and bring it to him they would receive her hand as a reward. At this point, the cock crowed and Link jumped out hastily, saying, "Of course I shall ride with the king to war, and if I do not return, take your ocarina every evening to the seashore and play on it so that the very seakobolds who live at the bottom of the ocean will hear it and come to you."

Just as the princess had foretold, King Pit set out to war in three days with a large army. Following him was Link, who had presented himself in court as a young noble seeking adventure. They had left the city many miles behind when the king suddenly realized he had left his golden bow and mirror shield.

"The first man who brings me my bow and shield from my daughter's room shall have her for a wife and inherit my kingdom after my death!" cried King Pit.

At this, Ganondorf, the Black Knight, set off immediately. He was followed by Prince Link and many others. But suddenly, a better plan entered the young lad's head.. he allowed the others to pass him and took out his precious wolf ear tip and wished himself a wolf. Then on he bounded uttering such dreadful howls that the horses were frightened and grew unmanageable, as he easily outstripped them and soon reached the gates of the palace. Here, he changed himself into a bird and flew to the princess's chambers where he became a man again. Princess Zelda showed him where the bow and shield was behind the curtain, and he took it down.

The princess then slipped a golden ring from her finger and broke it in two, giving half to the young prince, while the other half she put in her pocket. He kissed it and ran down the stairs bearing the weapons with him. He met Sir Ganondorf some way off. The Black Knight tried to take the things from him by force, but soon gave up as the youth proved to be too strong. He decided to wait for a better opportunity.

This soon came for the day was hot and Link was rather thirsty. Perceiving a little stream, the young prince put down the bow and shield, and sat down to drink. Unluckily, Ruto at that moment was floating around not far off and knew he was the boy that had been given to her when he was born. She floated over where he was, seized him and dragged him under. Ganondorf happened to come across the weapons at this point. He immediately snatched them up and carried them to the king.

The war soon ended and King Pit was welcomed back with shouts of joy. But when Princess Zelda saw from her window that her betrothed was not amongst them, her heart sank, for she knew that some evil had befallen him. She feared Ganondorf, the Black Knight. She had learned long ago how clever and wicked he was and some whispered to her that he had given the king the sword and shield and would soon claim her as his bride. She could not do anything although the king loved her.

The poor princess was only too right and everything came to pass exactly as she foreseen. King Pit told her that Ganondorf had won her fairly and the wedding would take place the next day with a grand feast after that.

In those days, feasts were much longer and more splendid than they are now. It was growing dark and the princess soon retired to her chambers. There, she took her beautiful blue ocarina and crept down with it to the shore where she played and played.

"Listen!" said Ruto to her new husband, who was lying stretched out on a bed of seaweed wearing blue zora armour, "That is your old love playing, for zoras know everything that happens upon earth.!"

"I hear nothing," answered Link, who was not at all happy, "Take me up higher, where the sounds can reach me."

So the zora took his hand and led him up midway to the surface. "Can you hear now?"

"Only the waves," he replied. So she took him to the very top. "Surely, you must be able to hear now."

"Nothing but the water," responded the miserable zora prince. So she took him right to land.

"Surely, you must be able to hear now!" she cried.

At once, he put his hand in his pocket and touched the feather, wishing himself a bird. The zora princess looked in vain for him and floated all night upon the sea, but he never returned. And no longer did he remain her miserable husband.

But the princess felt that something strange had happened, although she did not know what. She hastened at once to the palace where her love resumed his original shape. Oh, what joy filled her heart at the sight of him. But there was no time to be lost. She took him to the dining hall where her father and the knights were still feasting.

"Here is a man who boasts that he can do more wonderful tricks than my husband!" said she, "This must not be true, of course, but might as well give this impostor a lesson. He pretends for instance that he can transform into a fox, but I do not believe it. I know, Ganondorf, that you have studied the art of magic so suppose you can do it to bring shame upon him."

Now the Black Knight had never opened a book of magic in his life, but he was accustomed to think that he could do anything better than other people without any teaching at all. So he turned and twisted himself about, and bellowed and made faces, but he did not become a fox.

"Perhaps it is very difficult to become a lion," suggested Princess Zelda, "Make yourself a wolf."

But the Black Knight found it no easier to become a wolf than a fox.

"Try a bird," remarked the princess, "I have always read that anyone who can do magic at all can do it." And the wicked knight chirped and flapped, but he remained a man.

"Now it is your turn," said Princess Zelda, turning to Prince Link, "Make yourself a fox." And in a moment, a handsome fox stood before them. He then changed himself into a man again.

"Now become a wolf," she said; and a wolf howled so fiercely at the guests that they all ran away. Ganondorf shrank behind the princess. After a while, the guests regained some of their courage and returned as far as the door. King Pit, who was much braver than they felt it needful to set a good example. Besides, he had never left his seat. When at the command of the princess the wolf turned into a man, he was silent from astonishment and a suspicious truth began to dawn on him.

"Was it he who fetched my weapons?" he asked.

"Yes it was," answered the princess. She told her father the whole story. The next day, the Black Knight was hanged, as he richly deserved. There was a grand new marriage feat for Prince Link and Princess Zelda.

***sigh* one of my favourite tales. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
